Jade and Beck, yeah!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Jade and her boyfriend Beck have a very good time.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to ****DaveyWalker.**

* * *

**Jade and Beck, yeah!**

**Jade and Beck are in Jade's bedroom. They plan to have sex.**

"Beck, are you ready?" says Jade.

"Yeah. I have condoms." says Beck.

"No need for such crap. I'm on pills." says Jade.

"Okay." says Beck.

"Sure, I'm a horny slut, but I am a slut who value her safety so I use pills so there's no risk of getting all preggo." says Jade.

"That's good. I'm glad you use some form of protection." says Beck.

"Cool. Let's fuck." says Jade.

"Alright, my sexy babe." says Beck.

Jade take off her t-shirt and sweatpants. She wear no bra and no panties.

"You sure look fuckable." says Beck.

"Thanks. I like to think I am." says Jade.

Beck takes off his clothes.

"Let me help your dick to get really rigid." says Jade as she goes down on her knees and starts to give Beck a slow sensual blowjob.

"Jade, you're damn good at that, for sure!" moans Beck.

"I've done it many times so I better be skilled." says Jade.

"Nice!" moans Beck.

Jade suck with high talent and she is very gentle, making it feel very awesome and sexy for Beck.

"Yeah, keep suckin' my dick, babe!" moans Beck, clearly enjoying what his sexy girlfriend does to him.

Jade suck harder and Beck love it.

"So sexy!" moans Beck.

6 minutes later.

"Enough blowjob, now I'm gonna fuck you, Jade, my slutty bitch." says Beck.

"Awesome." says a happy Jade.

Jade lean back against the pile of pillows on her bed and spread her legs to give Beck full access to her perfect sexy pussy. She trust him 100 % and know that he'll fuck in a way that's going to give them both so much pleasure.

Beck slide his stiff big dick deep into Jade's pussy and starts to fuck slowly.

"Mmmm, yeah!" moans a horny Jade.

"Indeed, my fuckable lady!" moans Beck in a deep macho voice.

"Yay!" moans Jade in a slutty tone.

Jade love how Beck fuck her and that his dick is thick, long and firm.

It is as if his dick was made to fit in her pussy.

Both of them are very horny.

They are happy.

"Jade, you're damn fuckable!" moans Beck.

"Thanks, man! You're awesome too! You fuck me the way I love!" moans Jade.

Jade's boobs bounce to the rythm of the fucking.

"Holy shit, babe!" moans Beck.

"Yeah, Beck! Me love you so much and I love your dick!" moans Jade.

Jade's pussy is very wet.

"Mmmm, do me as if I was whore!" moans Jade, all sexy and horny.

"Okay!" moans Beck, fucking harder and faster.

Jade love it very much.

"I love you so fucking much, my man!" moans Jade.

"And I love you, sexy bitch!" moans Beck.

"Yes! Me is a sexy bitch, that's true!" moans Jade, who love to be called a sexy bitch, at least when it's Beck who call her that.

Jade love being fucked. She wish she could have a strong dick in her pussy all the time.

"Mmm, bang me, do me, fuck me, drill me, take me, yes! Soooo nice!" moans Jade.

Jade is clearly oversexual.

"You sure are a great fuck, Jade!" moans Beck.

"Thanks, Beck! You really are awesome too!" moans Jade.

Beck use his left hand to spank Jade's ass a bit and she enjoy that.

"Nice!" moans a happy Jade.

"Fuck, yeah!" moans Beck.

"Grab my hair a bit..." moans Jade.

"Okay." says Beck as he grab Jade's thick long dark hair with his right strong hand.

"Mmm, sexy!" moans Jade.

"Seems as you like that?" moans Beck.

"I do...yeah!" moans Jade.

"Good." says Beck.

"Wonderful." whisper Jade.

"Indeed." says Beck.

"Can you feel how I am?" moans Jade.

"Yes." moans Beck.

"Thanks...it's all because of you! You make me horny!" moans Jade with a very cute smile.

"Okay. I'm glad you feel that way." says Beck.

"Awesome." says Jade.

"I love you." says Beck.

"I love you!" moans Jade.

"Holy fuck!" moans Beck, all horny.

Beck fuck harder and Jade love that very much.

"Mmmm, sexy! Yay!" moans Jade.

Jade is happy and horny.

Never before has she been fucked like this.

Beck is better than all the guys she's had sex with before.

"I love being fucked...!" moans Jade.

"Obviously! Your pussy is wet and warm!" moans Beck.

"Thanks! Me is happy you love my pussy so much!" moans Jade.

69 minutes later.

"Ahhh, yes!" moans Beck as he cum deep in Jade's amazing sexy pussy.

"Yeah, cum in me, man!" moans a very happy Jade as she hey a huge intense orgasm.

Beck gives Jade a kiss.

"That was great." says Beck.

"It sure was." says Jade with a slutty smile.

"Yeah, my babe." says Beck.

"This was my best fuck ever." says Jade.

"Okay. I'm glad I was man enough to satisfy you." says Beck.

"Don't worry. You're one hell of a fuck-lord. I was fucked beyond what any dude's ever given me before so it was 100 % awesome." says Jade.

"Alright. Nice." says Beck.

"Yeah." says Jade.

"Now that you've been banged I should probably leave." says Beck.

"I want you to stay. Keep your dick in my hole. Stay the night. Sleep like this now. We need a good sleep. It's a long day for us both tomorrow." says Jade.

"Sounds good." says Beck.

They turn slightly so they are both on the side next to each other and Beck keep his dick firmly inside Jade's pussy.

Both of them smile as they go to sleep.

7 hours later, they wake up as the morning sun shine into the room.

"Good morning." says Jade as she gently stroke Beck's dick a bit in a casual way.

"Good morning." says Beck.

"Last night was so fucking nice." says Jade.

"Yeah, it was." says Beck.

"Too bad we gotta go to school today. I wish we could fuck again now. Morning-fucks are sexy." says Jade.

"We can fuck again after school instead." says Beck.

"Nice. Don't jerk off during the day, man. Save the cum for your slutty girlfriend...me." says Jade.

"As you wish, Jade." says Beck.

"Wonderful. Sexy." says Jade as she remove her hand from Beck's dick.

Jade and Beck put on clothes, eat breakfast and then head to school.

"Beck and his girlfriend arrive together? Now I get where you guys were last night." says Tori when she sees Jade and Beck.

"Your guess is fucking correct." says Jade.

"No bad words in school, please." says Tori.

"Okay...right." says Jade.

"Yeah. This is school, no dirty fun and no bad words." says Tori.

"Fine." says Jade.

After school, Jade and Beck goes to an Italian diner.

They eat a simple light meal and then goes into the bathroom.

"I'm ready for a hard fuck." says Jade as she roll up her short black latex skirt to reveal her pussy.

"Okay, baby." says Beck as he unzip his jeans and jerk his dick to full stiffness.

"Fuck my pussy with all your power." says Jade.

"Alright, sexy babe." says Beck.

Jade lean her back against the wall and Beck slide his dick into her pussy and starts to fuck hard.

"Mmmm, yes!" moans Jade, all horny and happy.

"Holy shit, you're damn fuckable!" moans Beck.

Jade giggle in a slutty way, happy to hear Beck talk really dirty, like a real man.

"I love you and your dick!" moans Jade.

"Thanks!" moans Beck in a deep manly voice.

"Mmmm, drill my sweet sexy pussy!" moans Jade in a very slutty tone.

Jade is 100 % horny and it seems as if though Beck is as well.

"Yes! Hard fucking is awesome!" moans Jade with a sexy erotic smile.

"You like it hard huh?" moans Beck, fucking harder.

"I do, yeah! Soooo sexy!" moans Jade, who truly love hard fucking a lot.

Jade is happy and horny.

Her pussy is highly wet and warm.

"Mmmm!" moans Jade.

"Fuckin' crap, Jade!" moans Beck, all horny.

"Yeah, I know!" moans a happy Jade.

Beck fuck faster.

"Oh my poop! Drill my awesome pussy!" moans Jade.

"Fuck, yes!" moans Beck.

26 minutes later.

"Ahhhh, fuck...so damn awesome!" moans Beck as he cum in Jade's pussy.

"Mmm, shit, yeah!" moans a very happy Jade as she get a huge orgasm.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
